


The Prince of Vettelheim

by lifeschoices



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23518138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lifeschoices/pseuds/lifeschoices
Summary: King Norbert of Vettelheim is preparing to yield the throne to his oldest son, Prince Sebastian. Before the transfer of power can take place, there’s one last – but not least – formality still to be accomplished: prince Sebastian’s marriage. So, King Norbert sets about helping his son find his other half…
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	The Prince of Vettelheim

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Le prince de Vettelheim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21241364) by [Jae_universe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jae_universe/pseuds/Jae_universe). 



> I set out to do this last October, but things ran away from me... but here I am, armed with ample more free time! I'm not fluent in French, so apologies if anything reads awkwardly, but I aimed to retain the 'royal' feel haha

Once upon a time, there was the kingdom of Vettelheim – neither the biggest nor the richest of kingdoms, but a good place to live, with its green valleys and welcoming mountains. Its soil offered plentiful harvests all year round, its rivers were teeming with nourishing fish for a population content with their existence. The inhabitants of Vettelheim were proud to be King Norbert’s subjects: he was a fair monarch, mindful of each person’s well-being, and someone who never refused to welcome any one of his subjects in person, no matter the reason.

King Norbert had ruled Vettelheim for more than three decades. He had a marvellous wife, Queen Heike, two daughters, Princesses Melanie and Stefanie, and two sons, Princes Sebastian and Fabian. The King loved them all enormously and nothing mattered more to him than their happiness. Hence, he had always let them blossom in all the activities they undertook. But there you have it, the King was beginning to grow old and he knew that soon, even though he would have loved to govern the kingdom forever, he had to stand aside. As the oldest son, it was Prince Sebastian who was destined to succeed him. Sebastian was an intelligent man, with a lively spirit and a good education – although he sometimes judged too harshly for the king’s taste – attentive towards others and possessing a unique sense of humour. He wasn’t the most handsome of princes, but he had an undeniable charm, sparkling blue eyes and pick-up lines which demonstrated his whole personality, intelligence and culture. For King Norbert, his oldest son was more than attractive, and he didn’t understand why he was still single. The King had never rushed his son into marriage – now, it was time to do so, since soon Sebastian would become King, and an unmarried King could not be envisaged.

King Norbert organised an enormous reception, inviting all the single upper-class young girls from kingdoms across the continent. One hundred and thirty-three invitations were sent, each one inviting (of course) the young princesses’ families and other Countesses. The reception took place on a May afternoon, in the castle’s marvellous gardens. A banquet was prepared, there was entertainment, the orchestra played a thousand and one pieces and there was dancing until night fell. Prince Sebastian got to know the young women he did not yet know and got to know better those he already did.

The next day, he found his father the King in the rose garden – an appropriately discreet location was necessary in order to talk about such an important matter.

“So then,” the King asked his son. “Did you find the young woman who will become your wife?”

“I regret to say no, father,” replied Prince Sebastian. “The young women were all very charming but none of them suit me.”

“Not even a little bit?” wondered the King, remembering some of the beautiful women who were present the previous evening.

“No.”

“Ah.” The King scratched his head. “Really?”

“Really. I’m not attracted to women, father.”

“Ah…”

The King scratched his head again. Good Lord, why had they waited so long to have this conversation?

“So be it,” the King agreed. “In this case, we will find a husband for you.”

Prince Sebastian was delighted. King Norbert changed the law of the land as soon as possible so that marriages between two people of the same sex were authorised. A new reception was organised two weeks later, this time inviting young upper-class men – and their families – who potentially shared the same desires as his son did. Not everyone replied to the King’s invitation – in any case, he did not receive a single insulting response.

This time the reception took place inside the palace, with the occasion not bestowed with good weather. But there was a good sense of spirit – the people had rarely taken part in this sort of party and their curiosity was piqued. However, the soiree was no different from the norm: people had fun, stuffed their faces and drank between two dances provided by an orchestra at the height of its form.

In a corner, Sebastian talked to his childhood friends, a Prince and Princess from a neighbouring kingdom who were about his age. They amused themselves like the children they once were, with hysterical laughter and other foolishness. Finally, Sebastian left them, concentrating a bit more on the invitees. After all, this party was for him.

The evening passed. Prince Sebastian met the young men who had come in the hope of a future union, and some of them pleased him a lot – especially a Baron from the Kingdom of Bavaria, who was terribly sexy with his incredibly skin-tight trousers… but he did not meet anyone with whom he saw himself spending the rest of his life.

Prince Sebastian decided that he needed some air. He went to the balcony and leant his elbows on the ramparts. The sky was now cloudless. The Prince stared at the full moon facing him. He closed his eyes, breathing in the fresh air deeply, smiling as he exhaled. He appreciated the brief respite.

It took him a little while to notice that he was no longer alone on the balcony. A man had joined him, glass in hand, leaning on the rail two metres away from him. He was blond, the same height as the Prince and older than him, perhaps by about eight years.

“Good evening. I’m sorry, I’ve not seen you around,” Prince Sebastian hazarded.

“Good evening,” replied the man, placing his glass on the rampart. “Bah, it’s no big deal.” The man turned towards the Prince. He had crystalline blue eyes.

“Are you having a good time?” the Prince asked.

The man drained his glass then put it back on the rail.

“Yes,” he replied laconically. “The ambiance is nice, the champagne excellent… our host – King Norbert I believe? – is a raving lunatic. He’s looking for a husband for his son, if I’ve understood correctly?”

Prince Sebastian smiled. The man clearly did not know who he was.

“Indeed, a raving lunatic,” agreed the Prince. “However, he knows how to organise a party.”

“I agree.”

“So… you’ve not come to meet his heir?”

“No, I’ve just come to party.”

Prince Sebastian laughed. The situation truly called for it. He liked this man a lot – and he wasn’t wearing a ring – except that he seemed to be the only person who hadn’t come in the quest for a life-partner.

“What’s so funny?” the man asked without his discomfort showing on his face.

“Nothing,” reassured the Prince. “Would you like to drink another glass of champagne?”

“With pleasure.”

Prince Sebastian went briefly back inside the castle, grabbed two flutes of champagne along with a plate of appetisers, and joined his new friend again.

“Thank you,” the man sighed, taking one of the glasses.

“You’re welcome.”

The man smiled at him timidly. They admired bright whiteness of the moon.

“From which kingdom do you come?” Prince Sebastian asked after a few minutes of silence.

“From the Kingdom of Espoo, in the north.”

“Oh, you’ve undertaken a long journey to be at this party! Nearly three days, right?”

“Yes, three days. But I had to go to a nearby kingdom, this evening is simply a welcome surprise… it was my cousin who was invited, he kindly asked me to accompany him.”

The man swirled his glass, allowing the bubbles to rise and fizz upon reaching the surface.

“Being a prince brings many unpleasant obligations which others cannot imagine,” he sighed.

“So, you are the Prince of Espoo,” surmised Prince Sebastian.

“Yes, but luckily not the oldest! My brother Rami will be crowned King.” He put down his glass and turned towards his companion. He had neglected all his duties by not introducing himself.

“I am Kimi, second Prince of the Kingdom of Espoo,” he rectified, offering Sebastian his right hand. “And yourself?”

Prince Sebastian shook his hand: “Sebastian, oldest son and crown prince of the Kingdom of Vettelheim…”

Prince Kimi’s grip suddenly became limp.

“You’re…”

“Indeed, the person for whom this reception has been organised,” laughed Sebastian. “Forgive the trickery, it was too tempting!”

“What I said about your father…”

“No, don’t worry about it, my father is a damned lunatic, you’re absolutely right!”

Kimi’s grip became more solid then ceased.

“For a moment there I was afraid that I would be the cause of a diplomatic incident between our two kingdoms,” Prince Kimi admitted, helping himself to an appetiser.

“About something so trivial! Your frankness serves you well, it’s a rare quality amongst those of our stature when it comes to talking with our partners. You could have said the same things directly to my father, he wouldn’t have been offended.”

“He’s a wise man,” Kimi agreed.

“Definitely.”

Princes Sebastian and Kimi talked for a long time on many subjects. There was a remarkable bond between them, as if they’d known each other for years. There was no hypocrisy or reticence in their conversation; only sincere and direct words. The more they talked, the more Prince Sebastian was charmed by his companion – by his physique as much as his personality. With Prince Kimi he would not get bored, that much was certain. Now all that was left to find out was whether he would be interested in _that_ sort of relationship. Since Prince Kimi had not come in response to an invitation, Sebastian did not have any idea about his preferences.

“So… is there someone waiting for you in your kingdom?” Prince Sebastian asked mischievously.

“No,” Kimi replied. “I was married… but things didn’t work out for us. In the end, we were too different. I have since found a sense of calm…”

“No other woman took her place?”

“No. Perhaps it’s better this way… they are sometimes so complicated.”

“I wholeheartedly agree! The way women think… it’s a true mystery!”

They laughed.

“Anyway, you don’t have too much to worry about personally,” said Prince Kimi.

“Think again: I’m just as anxious to be able to act normally around women. I don’t want to behave like an oaf… even if some of them deserve it! And it hasn’t been long since I confirmed my tastes to my family… two weeks exactly!”

“So little time?” Prince Kimi was astonished.

“Yes, my father immediately accepted it, changed our law and organised this party…”

“He cares about you a lot.”

“Indeed. He’s an extraordinary man, father and King.”

Inside, the orchestra began a waltz. The princes exchanged a glance.

“Tell me, seeing as we are all alone, with the moon as sole witness, would you mind me asking you to give me this dance?” Prince Sebastian asked after a few notes.

“Would I mind? No,” replied Prince Kimi.

“Ah… would it embarrass you, then?”

“Not that either. It surprises me, let’s say. There are men your age inside, who are more attractive than me and who came with this intention…”

Prince Sebastian approached Prince Kimi.

“However, I am here discussing it with you,” he retorted breathlessly. “And I find you more attractive than them.”

They stared at each other. Sebastian smiled and offered his hand.

“Do you want to dance, yes or no? I can stomach a refusal but, in any case, say it clearly.”

“The answer is yes to a waltz – but I’ll be leading,” Kimi added taking Sebastian’s hand and coaxing him towards himself by the waist.

“As you wish… through this you’ll teach me how to let myself be led! Try not to step on my feet.”

“I am an excellent dancer, for your information!”

“What I meant was –”

“Your feet are most certainly bigger than a woman’s. I understood. You know, the women in my kingdom are tall. And it’s me who should fear for their feet, if it’s the first time you’ve danced like this!”

They started their waltz. For one of the rare times in his life, Prince Sebastian stopped thinking – he was better off not giving in to his habits. He let himself be led, following the movements of his partner. Prince Kimi was telling the truth when he said that he was an excellent dancer. He led the waltz with assured precision and fluidity, so well in fact that after barely a few steps, Sebastian was able to adapt to the situation. How nice it felt to dance with a man, to not have to lead the dance for the first time, to not have to do anything but let himself go and savour the moment…

Prince Sebastian knew well that his turmoil was visible at that moment. However, Prince Kimi was still looking at him, not turning away, barely even blinking. Their bodies brushed against each other, touched each other, with their faces separated by fractions which would be so easy to remove. The music ceased, and they paid it no attention. They rested motionless.

“Thank you for the dance,” murmured Sebastian.

“You’re welcome…”

They separated without moving away. The orchestra began a new symphony, which didn’t reach their ears they were so absorbed in the moment. Prince Sebastian decided not to let his chance go. This meeting was too good to be true. He only wanted it to finish that way. If Kimi rejected him, at least he wouldn’t have any regrets.

“I really want to kiss you,” he murmured, looking straight into Kimi’s eyes.

Prince Kimi did not respond. Sebastian gently placed his lips on Kimi’s. Their kiss had an acidic taste, a mix of champagne, smoked ham and fig, with a touch of citrus fruit and rosemary.

Afterwards, they smiled and looked away, embarrassed by the event.

“I didn’t think that you would be disinclined,” Sebastian let out after a silence.

They looked at each other again.

Kimi coughed: “I don’t really know how… well, it’s something new for me and at the very least unexpected.”

“Unexpected and nice or unexpected and… not nice?”

“Unexpected and nice, surprisingly.”

They laughed, helped by the glasses of champagne they had downed. Kimi brushed Sebastian’s hand, entangled it with his own and reunited their lips in one move. Their second kiss was followed by another, more passionate one, after which they paused to catch their breath.

“I really like you,” Prince Sebastian admitted. “Can I hope for this to be requited, or was this just a fun experience for you?”

“My thoughts are clouded, but maybe it’s the effect of your excellent champagne…”

Sebastian smiled.

“What would you say to staying here for a few days?” he proposed. “It would give us the chance to get to know each other better and you can enjoy our champagne even more… and who knows, maybe afterwards you won’t want to leave again!”

“I will have to leave at some point,” Kimi gently reminded him. “But I gladly accept.”

“You’ve made me so happy!”

The King was watching them from inside through the glass door. Sebastian spotted him, noticed his expression and turned towards Kimi, smiling slightly with his eyebrows raised.

“Haha, I know that look,” he assured.

“Is he happy?”

“My father likes you, that’s clear to see – as a potential son-in-law, I mean. Prepare for him to talk to you about marriage, if not now then soon!”

The King turned the handle and joined them on the terrace with a joyful gait.

“I hope I’m not disturbing anything,” he said quietly.

“No, Father,” Sebastian smiled. “I guess you already know Prince Kimi of Espoo?”

“Yes, of course. Are you having a good evening, my dear fellow?”

“Very pleasant, your Highness,” Kimi replied.

“Father, Prince Kimi would like to stay with us at the castle for a few days, if you would allow it,” Sebastian said.

“Of course, it’s a great pleasure to welcome you to our castle,” King Norbert exclaimed.

“Thank you, your Highness -”

“Please, call me Norbert. I’ll leave you two alone now! Until later, then.”

The King returned to the party, ecstatic. He couldn’t stop himself from jumping on the spot, he was almost mad with joy. His son and his new friend couldn’t stop themselves from smiling watching on. King Norbert went to find Queen Heike immediately.

“My darling, I think our son is going to marry soon!” King Norbert was so happy that he tackled his wife, nearly toppling both of them to the ground.

Prince Kimi spent two weeks in the Vettelheim kingdom, during which he and Prince Sebastian got to know one another. He quickly realised that Sebastian attracted him, and in the end, that he was a man didn’t bother him. Prince Kimi returned to his kingdom announcing his decision to his family who did nothing but approve after a few days of reflection, and their engagement was finalised. Their marriage took place a week later, a beautiful ceremony organised by King Norbert and celebrated at the cathedral in the presence of both Kimi and Sebastian’s entire families and many other invitees. Prince Kimi then settled well into the Vettelheim kingdom.

In the autumn, King Nobert, ceded his throne to his son. And so for the first time, the kingdom had two kings. King Sebastian, who was officially the governor of the kingdom, and his husband King Kimi, the prince of Espoo.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This is the first major work I've translated so any feedback would be welcome :)


End file.
